Shandra Jimenez
|occupation = News Reporter and Anchor |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |enemies = Toby Determined (formerly) Stan Pines (formerly) |quote = "Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter."| inspiration = Sean Jimenez (name only) |friends = Co-host}} Shandra Jimenez is a news anchor and reporter in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and Toby Determined's crush. History Season 1 She first appeared in "Headhunters," attending Stan Pines' unveiling of his new wax figure at the grand re-opening of the Wax Museum of Mystery. While there, she said that Toby Determined, head of the failing Gravity Falls Gossiper, is not a real reporter while stating that she is, and pointed out that Stan had promised everybody a free pizza if they came, to which Stan replied that it was "a typo." Later, it is revealed that Toby has a crush on her. He keeps a life-sized cardboard cutout of her in his closet, which he made out with at least once when he was alone. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," she was mentioned by Toby when Gideon gave him Shandra's phone number as part of a deal to get back at Dipper. Shandra was shown on TV reporting on Ergman Bratsman's arrest in "Boyz Crazy, describing how he was pulled over and arrested for not having a rear license plate. She did another report a report on the Mystery Shack, which is under Gideon's control, and later reports on Gideon's arrest and the Pines family retaking the ownership of the Mystery Shack. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she attends the Mystery Shack's grand re-opening, taking a picture of Stan, Dipper, and Mabel Pines. She's mentioned in the cryptogram of "Society of the Blind Eye", and a wooden figurine of her is used by Mabel, who is deciding who to set up Robbie with in "The Love God". She was also seen in Stan's flashback in Dusk 2 Dawn when Stan was buying bread, wearing an "I Heart TV" shirt, with the heart and TV being pictures of a heart and a TV. She reports the death of Mayor Befufftlefumpter and the new mayor election. She breaks down in tears during the report, not because she finds it sad, but because it is the first piece of real news she's reported on in some time. After the mayoral debate, she reports that Stan was disqualified due to his numerous crimes, and that Tyler Cutebiker is now the new mayor of Gravity Falls, Oregon. A picture of her from the episode is shown as Bill Cipher mentions picking his next pawn in "The Last Mabelcorn". At the third day of Weirdmageddon, she is seen on TV, reporting the forecast for the day and saying she ate a rat for dinner. She is seen again on TV in Mystery Shack, somehow getting into the Fearamid, showing viewers all the petrified townsfolk on Bill's throne before getting turned to stone herself. Appearance She is a tall, tan woman with brown hair. She wears a light blue shirt with a slightly darker blue-gray vest and a black skirt that goes down to her knees. She has high, distinct cheekbones, a "beauty mark" mole on her face, and wears dark pink lipstick. Sightings Trivia *Her name is based on Sean Jimenez, Gravity Falls' Background Design Supervisor, who also attended the California Institute of Arts School of Film/Video with creator Alex Hirsch, or on Sarah Jimenez, one of Alex Hirsch's friends from when he attended CalArts. *In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," her name was misspelled as Shondra Hermenes on Disney captions. And in Spain, the Spanish dubbing used that name on that chapter. *She was mentioned in a cryptogram in "Society of the Blind Eye" saying "SHANDRA'S REJECTIONS." *In "A Tale of Two Stans," it was revealed that she was resident of Gravity Falls thirty years ago. ru:Шандра Химанес es:Shandra Jiménez Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Celebrities